vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Моа
Моа | image file = Dinornis maximus (Gresham).png | image descr = Dinornis maximus | regnum = Животные | phylum = Хордовые | classis = Птицы | superordo = Бескилевые | ordo = моаобразные | familia = Динорнисовые | latin = | wikispecies = Struthio camelus | commons = Struthio camelus | section name = Роды | section text = * Anomalopteryx (кустарниковый моа) * Euryapteryx * Megalapteryx (горный моа) * Dinornis (гигантский моа) * Emeus * Pachyornis * и др. }} Мо́а — вымершие гигантские птицы отряда моаобразных. Обитали в Новой Зеландии. Не имели крыльев (и даже их рудиментов). Известны 15 видов, все вымершие: самые крупные из них, Dinornis robustus и Dinornis novaezelandiae, достигали в высоту около 3,6 м и весили около 250 кг. По способу питания — травоядные (питались листьями, побегами, фруктами). Предполагается, что моа вымерли около 1500 г., уничтоженные аборигенами маори. По неподтверждённым свидетельствам, отдельные представители вида Megalapteryx didinus ещё встречались в конце XVIII — начале XIX века. Анализ ДНК показывает, что ближайшим современным родственником моа является австралийский эму. thumb|left|220px|[[Оуэн, Ричард|Ричард Оуэн со скелетом Моа]] Благодаря генетическому анализу многие ранее предполагавшиеся виды, описанные на основании фрагментарных скелетов, были отвергнуты. В настоящее время выделяются следующие виды: * Семейство †'Dinornithidae' — Моа ** Подсемья Megalapteryginae — Megalapteryx Moa *** Род Megalapteryx **** Megalapteryx benhami (Южный остров, Новая Зеландия) **** Megalapteryx didinus (Южный остров, Новая Зеландия) ** Подсемья Anomalopteryginae — *** Род Anomalopteryx **** Anomalopteryx didiformis (Южный остров, Новая Зеландия) *** Род Euryapteryx **** Euryapteryx curtus (Северный остров, Новая Зеландия) **** Euryapteryx geranoides (Южный остров, Новая Зеландия) *** Род Emeus **** Emeus crassus (Южный остров, Новая Зеландия) *** Род Pachyornis **** Pachyornis australis (Южный остров, Новая Зеландия) **** Pachyornis elephantopus (Южный остров, Новая Зеландия) **** Pachyornis mappini (Северный остров, Новая Зеландия) **** Pachyornis new lineage A (Северный остров, Новая Зеландия) **** Pachyornis new lineage B (Южный остров, Новая Зеландия) ** Подсемья Dinornithinae — гигантский моа *** Род Dinornis **** Dinornis novaezealandiae (Северный остров, Новая Зеландия) **** Dinornis robustus (Южный остров, Новая Зеландия) **** Dinornis (Южный остров, Новая Зеландия) Литература * Baker, Allan J.; Huynen, Leon J.; Haddrath, Oliver; Millar, Craig D. & Lambert, David M. (2005): Reconstructing the tempo and mode of evolution in an extinct clade of birds with ancient DNA: The giant moas of New Zealand. PNAS 102(23): 8257-8262. DOI:10.1073/pnas.0409435102 PDF fulltext Supporting Information * Bunce, Michael; Worthy, Trevor H.; Ford, Tom; Hoppitt, Will; Willerslev, Eske; Drummond, Alexei & Cooper, Alan (2003): Extreme reversed sexual size dimorphism in the extinct New Zealand moa Dinornis. Nature 425(6954): 172—175. DOI:10.1038/nature01871 HTML abstract Supplementary information * Huynen, Leon J.; Millar, Craig D.; Scofield, R. P. & Lambert, David M. (2003): Nuclear DNA sequences detect species limits in ancient moa. Nature 425(6954): 175—178. DOI:10.1038/nature01838 HTML abstract Supplementary information * Millener, P. R. (1982): And then there were twelve: the taxonomic status of Anomalopteryx oweni (Aves: Dinornithidae). Notornis 29: 165—170. * Turvey, Samuel T.; Green, Owen R. & Holdaway, Richard N. (2005): Cortical growth marks reveal extended juvenile development in New Zealand moa. Nature 435(7044): 940—943. DOI:10.1038/nature03635 HTML abstract Ссылки * TerraNature list of New Zealand's extinct birds * Moa Pages * TerraNature page on Moa * Tree of Life classification and references * Big Bird´s Last Stand Категория:Вымершие нелетающие птицы Категория:Страусообразные